1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for treating a liquid by using a gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different ways to treat a liquid, such as pool water, and most involve the use of a chemical. For example, most pools include chlorine in the water, wherein the chlorine reduces the amount of algae and bacteria. However, these chemicals affect the taste and odor of the water, which makes it uncomfortable to swim. Some pools include saltwater because algae and bacteria find it difficult to survive in saltwater. However, it is expensive to maintain a saltwater pool. More information regarding water cleaning systems and methods of cleaning water can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,802, 3,948,632, 4,098,602, 4,282,104, 5,332,511, 5,373,025, 5,541,150, 6,387,415 and 6,824,794, the contents of all of which are incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. While these reference may disclose systems suitable for their intended purposes, an improved water cleaning system is desirable.